rollplay_court_of_swordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The City of Brass
thumb|324x324px The City of Brass is the largest city in the world, (or at least in the courts), and capital of the Court of Wands. The architecture is made up of a seemingly random assortment of buildings from many periods of time. The ever expanding walls of the city can be used to measure the city’s growth like tree rings. It is built atop a large mound in the desert, underneath which are deposits of magical brass. History Recent History Several years ago, there was a bad kobold infestation in one of the abandoned districts. The city cleared this infestation out, but it has only made room for other creatures to move in. Within the last ten years, (post time-skip), Berg and Ramus Krill traveled to the city at the behest of Hazan and The Tower. They spent time doing numerous odd-jobs and quest at their gods behest. Government The City of Brass is run by the four immortals, The King, The Queen, The Knight, and The Page. Brass Deposits of magical brass accrue beneath the city. These deposits are mined and have to be alchemically treated before entering the sunlight or it will disintegrate. Denizenship and Citizenship In the city, there are denizens and citizens. Denizens are those who reside in the city, but are not properly documented and do not pay taxes. Citizens are those who can own land, pay taxes, and vote. Citizens are denoted by their rings of citizenship. The Railway A magical railway runs throughout the City of Brass, maintained by railwardens in stations around the city. The trains themselves are made of wood and brass. Guards and Law. While most districts have their own private guards, the city itself is protected by the Hari’sa. Districts Kezalo Station A darkened ghetto filled mostly with inhuman occupants, the area is quite poor and little better than a slum. Halflings live here and use various chemicals to mine the enchanted brass beneath the city to sell it to others. The streets are occasionally choked by a green haze of chemicals that the halflings use to treat these brass deposits. Recently, beleaguered halflings have begun a small-scale (no pun intended) revolution to better their living conditions and cast humans out of the district. Notable Residents * Ziva Tarkas, a noted thief and hero of the local halflings. * Tan-jeek, a troll gangster. Known also as Blooddrinker, Tan-Jeek controlled a criminal gang of xvarts and other monsters in this neighborhood before Berg, Ramus, and Enoch slew him and disassembled his gang. Hulsoo District and Hulsoo Station A subterranean slum favored by kobolds and other denizens of the city who dislike light or are comfortable with living in caves. In Adam’s words, it is a laborer’s ghetto favored by monsters. Most of the district is unlit, but there exists a fairly well-lit market in which the denizens of the district meet to do business with outsiders. Goods sold in this market include fried rust-monsters and mushrooms. The area is surprisingly clean, with very little graffiti. Slaves are occasionally bought and sold in this district. Humans, dwarves, half-orcs, kobolds, and mogwai inhabit this district. The dwarven merchant Sabine controls much of this area, and many of the denizens pay her for housing and protection. Wererat Warren's are clustered in parts of this district. The wererats serve an entity called The Rat King, whom they view as a parental figure. In this district and possibly other parts of the underworld, contracts from the Cult of the Devil are required for anyone seeking bounty hunting work. Unnamed Railwarden’s Station This unnamed district plays home to those who mind the railway and rail-cars. It contains a storage yard for unused rail cars. Deva the fortune teller is a servant of the people, dealing out the words of fate in this district. She is well favored by the people of the station and considered to be a grandmother-like figure. Anvilcloud District A fairly well off district, the train station of this area is situated on a tall anvil shaped platform, thus giving the area it's name. The streets of this district are wide and built for carts. Many bureaucrats and businessmen inhabit this district. Many libraries and record halls occupy this district. -One such hall is a combination library and temple to the hierophant. This library temple is concerned mostly with matters of natural landscape within the city. The doors of this building are chained open. On the floor of this temple is a map of the City of Brass. In the library, citizens could make sacrifices to the priesthood to summon and consult with nature spirits. One such spirit is the Lady Ava. The Lady Ava is highly knowledgeable about all nature within the city. Whitestone Station and The District of Scholars Another district dedicated predominantly to libraries, schools, and institutions of learning. This district is largely inhabited by scholars and filled with businesses dedicated to supporting the various institutions, including a rather ornate shop specializing in exotic inks and pens. Street food vendors line the roads and open plazas and gardens for students to study and debate are all about. The wizard Innana’s tower occasionally appears in this district. Falconhome Once a prominent noble district, this area has been affected by supernatural ruin emanating from the House of the Falcon. Recently the district has become all but abandoned. The area is now inhabited by thieves, beggars, and thugs. The district itself is quite old, and overlooks much of the rest of the city. Locations * The House of the Falcon. A massive and palatial estate built by one of the early residents of the city, the Lord of Falcons. The grounds and forest around the house are infested with monsters including lycanthropes, ]]darklings]], fairies, and a stone golem. A stone wall surrounds all the lands and grounds of the estate. The mansion itself was eventually burnt down by Berg and the servants of the Tower. Features * Rogue’s Gate. A portion of of the Kezalo Slum which connects to richer areas. Folk from the slums would use Rogue’s gate to slip into richer areas to steal and return back through, while richer folk would use it to go slumming in Kezalo. A number of businesses near the gate cater to these slummers. Category:Region Category:Locations in the Court of Wands Category:Cities